A Blurred Mission is a Dangerous One
by Dastiel4ever
Summary: The shield has found a new purpose in life; get Brad Maddox into the Shield at any cost. What happens when the shield start stalking Brad Maddox and they start to like it? But is it possible for them to fall in love with him and in turn him fall in love with them? And what if this little game of cat and mouse was all caught on tape for the whole world to see? Welcome to the games.


**Okay well I'm starting a new story because I can and this idea just won't go away. I blame this on that damn clip of Brad being attacked by the Shield. REVIEW! **

**Warnings: Psychological torture, violence, and M/M slash. Don't like don't read! **

**Full Summary: The shield has found a new purpose in life; get Brad Maddox into the Shield at any cost. They'll do anything, stalking him seems to be the route they are taking. What happens when the shield start to stalk Brad, and then they start to like it? The mission isn't important anymore; all they care about now is hearing and feeling his fear he has for them. But is it possible for them to fall in love with him and in turn him fall in love with them? And what if this little game of cat and mouse was all caught on tape for the whole world to see? Welcome to the games.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! All I own is the idea. **

Brad was walking backstage smiling into the camera.

"Uh…Brad…" Carson the camera man pointing behind Brad. Brad looks behind him and sees the three men heading towards him, "Should I keep rolling?" Brad nods to him trying to keep his composure butterflies in his stomach as they slowly approach him like a cat stalking its prey. They circle around the two men. Brad gulps.

"Hey guys…what's up?" Brad asks the men. Seth smiled that crooked smile. Dean looks him over.

"Join us…you seem tough enough…" Seth says. Brad looks at him and laughs.

"You can't be serious right? Me join the shield?" Brad asks. Roman growls at him.

"No we're serious…" Roman says in a monotone voice. Brad looks at Carson who shrugs.

"Nah…I think I'll pass…" Brad says turning around getting stopped by Dean.

"I don't think you want to do that…" Roman says. Brad looks back at him.

"Do what?" Brad asks.

"Say no to us…" Dean says finally breaking his silence. Brad sighs.

"Well if you didn't hear me correctly I just did…" Brad says. Dean grins at him.

"You may not join us now but you will…" Seth says.

"And you'll regret saying no the first time we asked you." Roman says pushing Brad hard to the ground. Paul and Vince were at the end of the hallway making their way towards the men.

"Let's go guys…" Dean says.

"See you around, Bradley." Seth says winking at him. Brad sighs turning to Carson.

"Did you get it?" Brad asks.

"You bet I did…you alright though? Maybe I should tell the boss…" Carson says seeing Vince and Paul coming over. Brad looks at him with wide eyes.

"No…then they'll tell my dad and brother…just keep your mouth shut okay?" Brad said to him. Carson just nods his head sadly. Vince made his way over to them.

"Brad…you alright?" Vince asks. Brad nods.

"We told your dad we'd take care of you…so you better be telling the truth." Paul says. Brad just rolled his eyes at him.

"I'm okay really Paul promise." Brad says smiling at the two of them love the attention he is getting, "Come on Carson…" Brad says pulling his best friend away.

**Two days later:**

Brad was in catering which was empty except for him, grabbing something to eat Carson filming him. Brad sighs looking at him with narrowed eyes.

"Do you really have to film right now?" Brad asks him. Carson shrugs putting the camera, which was still rolling, down on the table.

"Jesus is it just me or are they following us everywhere we go?" Carson asks gesturing to the shield. Brad looks up at them prompting them to come over.

"Shit…just act natural Carson…" Brad says getting the same butterflies in his stomach as their first encounter. Seth pushed Carson away from the table getting in between them, Roman on the other side of him. Brad groaned turning around face to face with Dean.

"Still sticking to that answer?" Seth asks. Brad looks at him.

"Yup…I'm not joining your damn group…" Brad says trying to maneuver his way out. Carson got up only to be pushed back down by Seth. Seth turned around staring at Carson.

"Stay down or we won't hurt him…" Seth chuckles, "As bad…" Seth says grinning evilly. Brad gulps. Dean grabbed a handful of Brad's hair pulling his head back. Brad whimpers in pain. Dean laughs evilly.

"God I miss that feeling of someone trembling when I touch them…" Dean says. Roman smiles at him. Before they could do anything else Randy Orton came in, Dean took his hands off Brad ruffling his hair.

"Off we go…" Seth says blowing a kiss at Brad. Brad sighs finally able to breathe.

"What the hell was that all about?" Randy asks coming over to him.

"It's nothing…" Brad says.

"Right…those guys don't follow by the rules…you can tell me…" Randy says.

"I said its nothing!" Brad yells at him, "Please don't bring this up to Johnny…" Brad says, "Come on Carson…" Brad helps him up, "Are you alright?" He asks brushing off the dirt on Carson's arm. Carson grabs the camera.

"Yeah I'm fine…" Carson says walking with Brad, "Are you sure you can't tell your brother?"

"No I'm not telling John…"

"Why? I mean he is the face of the company…he John fucking Cena man…"

"I said no Carson! He doesn't need me to worry about he has a lot of other things to worry about…" Brad and Carson were in the car. Carson looks in the mirror

"Is it just me or has that car been following us since the arena?" Brad looks behind him.

"Which one?"

"The silver one…" Carson tells him. Brad looks at the car and curses.

"Shit…that's them…" Brad says, "Let's just go back to the hotel."

"Okay…you sure?" Carson asks. Brad looks at him and smiles

"Yeah I'm sure…" Brad says yawning loudly. Carson turns into the parking lot of the hotel the shield follows after.

"Get in the damn room…I'll get the stuff…" Carson says pushing Brad into the room.

"Carson!" Brad yells following after him. The shield got out of their car and was heading towards them. Carson pulls out his phone and turned on the camera. He jumps when Brad puts his hand on his shoulder.

"I told you to get inside!" Carson says, Brad gulps seeing them coming closer and closer, Carson tried to push Brad back into the room but he wouldn't budge. The shield was closing in on Brad; Brad pulls Carson inside the room shutting the door locking it, "You do know our bags are still outside right?" Carson says putting down the phone camera still on pointing at Brad on the dresser. Carson puts his ear to the door trying to hear behind the door. He unlocks it and opens the door; he looks around not seeing them. He quickly took his keys and unlocked the trunk. Brad went into the bathroom splashing water on his face. He heard the door close shut.

"Did you get the bags?" Brad asks coming out of the bathroom towel on his face wiping off the water. He drops the towel seeing the shield in front of him, "What did you do to Carson?!" Brad yells at them trying to not let his fear show.

"You really care about that fat…untalented worthless punk?" Roman asks. Brad narrows his eyes at Roman.

"He's my best friend of course I do…" Brad says. Dean sighs sadly.

"Well we could become your best friends if you were to join us…" Dean says as if he meant it.

"Yeah well you are all psychopaths so you can't have friends…do you feel anything?" Brad says getting pissed off. Dean shakes his head.

"I think you have us misunderstood. We have friends…each other." Seth says.

"Do you love them?" Brad asks, "Do you love them like I love Carson?" Seth laughs at him.

"I think we love each other more than what you feel for Carson…you're not _in _love with him are you?" Seth wonders. Brad blinks looking at the three of them.

"You all are together? You three love each other?" Brad asks. Dean nods.

"It might not seem like it but we do." Roman says.

"And you can be a part of this…" Dean says his voice filled with admiration and lust. Dean began slowly marching towards him the other two following after. Brad gulps; Dean puts his hand on Brad's head putting his forehead on Brad's temple. Carson finally got the door open pushing with all his weight.

"If you don't get the hell off him this instant I am going to call the cops…" Carson says. Dean let go of Brad putting his hands up in the air. They maneuvered behind the big man, out the door, "John Bradley Maddox Cena Bischoff! This is getting out of hand!" Brad sits down on the bed.

"Did you film this?" Brad asks. Carson nods, "Carson! You have to stop doing that!" Carson shrugs and then curses remembering he left the trunk open, he rushes out the door, looking in the trunk. Brad follows after him worriedly.

"What's wrong?" Brad asks.

"Crap they took my tape from tonight and from the first time…" Brad puts his hand threw his hair.

"What does this mean?" Brad asks.

"I have a feeling they are going to air this on TV…" Carson says.

**Friday Night Smackdown:**

The shield handed the video guy the tape.

"This is it…" Dean says nods to him. Now all they had to do was wait until the main event. Randy Orton and Sheamus were teaming up against World Heavyweight Champion Wade Barrett and WWE Champion William Regal, Brad was at ringside as part of a storyline where Brad was helping Regal and Barrett win matches. Regal and Barrett were both in a feud with the Shield and in a feud with Randy Orton and Sheamus. The titantron went dark and when it came back on the Shield were in their regular place somewhere in the backstage area, "Regal oh Regal…you want to know what we did to that little boy you call Brad?" Dean says, Regal looks at Brad who shrugs. The footage from the first time they asked him to join the shield rolled.

"Mark our words Regal…Barrett…Brad Maddox will be ours." Roman says.

"Believe in the shield!" Seth yells into the camera. Barrett turns to Brad causing Sheamus to take advantage and roll him up for the three count. Regal hopped down from the apron taking Brad by the arm dragging him backstage Barrett close behind.

"Are you going to tell me what that was all about, son?" Regal asks obviously concerned about the boy in front of him. Brad shakes his head 'no', "Bradley…I care about you…you are like my own son…you'd tell me if anything was going on right?" Brad smiles at him and nods. The Shield was at the end of the hall getting yelled at by Vince.

"That was not what was supposed to happen!" Vince yells at them. Dean had his arms folded in front of his chest.

"Well maybe if you didn't give us our own personal writer than you wouldn't have this problem…" Dean says threateningly.

"Are you serious?! You are blaming this on Raven!" Vince yells. Roman takes a handful of Vince's suit and pulls him to him roughly.

"In case you forgot…our contract and his completely states that we can do what we want in terms of storyline…you break that contract…" Roman says grinning, "We break you…" Roman says letting go of Vince's suit rubbing the wrinkles out of it. Vince gulped as they walked away. Brad made his way over to Vince.

"You okay?" Brad asks. Vince blinks looking at him.

"I should not have done that…" Vince says cursing himself.

"Done what?" Brad asks.

"Put that in their contract…I should not have had them be in charge of their own storylines…or Raven write their storylines…"

"You mean…ECW Raven?" Brad asks. Vince nods.

**Monday Night Raw Main Event:**

William Regal and Wade Barrett were in the middle of the ring with Brad Maddox calling out the shield. The titantron went dark and when it came back on the shield were on, "Regal…Regal, calm down…you knew this was going to happen eventually…after all…" Dean says grinning slyly, "He is like a son to you…"

"Gosh…Dean loves to see you suffer Regal…" Seth says.

"And we love to see Brad suffer…" Roman says.

"It's a win win…" Dean says.

"How is it a win win? Huh?!" Barrett asks angry.

"We didn't say it was a win win for you…" Dean says. The footage from the attack in catering rolled.

"You are a sick, sick young man Dean Ambrose…we know that…" Regal says, "But this made me realize just how sick all three of you are…" Seth chuckles.

"There are 206 bones in the human body…there are 206 bones in Brad's body…" Dean says, "And we will make sure we break every single one of them…"

"Told you you'd regret saying no to us the first time…" Roman says. The camera shuts off the lights go out. Regal and Barrett scramble to find Brad in the darkness. The lights come back on to reveal a screaming Brad holding his shoulder. The shield came onto the titantron again.

"One down…205 to go…" Dean says laughing.


End file.
